


opposites attract

by Savellow



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savellow/pseuds/Savellow
Summary: Autumn's one of the most simple people you'll meet. A good student with a few close friends, and not to mention a total bookworm.When she meets Rowan, her complete opposite, her world gets turned upside down.Question is, does it get turned for the better or worse?





	opposites attract

⌭

"Oh come on Autumn, you're seriously no fun. It's weekend!" One of my friends Jane said.

"Well I get Tumn's point though. It is an important test for Biology on Monday after all. And you know how bad she is at that." Talia said as Erin nodded in agreement.

You see, this is how almost every single Friday afternoon goes once the school bell rang. Jane always convincing everyone to go party and say "fuck you" to school and homework, while I say no and the twins Talia and Erin consider everything. Same old story, same old.

"I don't know guys.." I drift off, thinking about my options carefully, "I maybe want to go so you could shut up Jane, but it is a big test as the twins already said." I say looking at Jane with raised eyebrows.

Jane scoffs while the twins giggle at Jane's action, looking at our 'discussion' amusingly. "I'm just saying it would be fun if you could come, but I understand if you don't want to." She says while putting her jacket on, "You know I'd never force you into anything you don't want."

I smile, knowing she means that. We might bicker over a lot of things, but we're still best buddies. The four of us are best buddies.

"I'll go, but only if you two go." I say pointing to Talia and Erin, "Deal?" 

They look at each other before shrugging, "Sure why not?" Erin says with a shy smile. Talia grins excitedly as well, "Our place at four and then we'll go to Jane's place after we're done eating with the three of us so we could go immediately when we arrive?" Talia says looking at Erin and I.

Jane, Erin and I all nod. I am so going to regret this. If there's one thing I certainly don't like, it's parties. I'd rather study with some hot chocolate on a Friday night than party with alcohol. But oh well, there's no going back now is there?

Talia claps her hands, "Great! See you then!" She says and goes through the school doors with Erin following. 

Even though they're twins, they're quite different. Talia's the more social one, into make-up and into pop music as well. While Erin on the other hand is more introverted like I am. She's not into make-up at all and more into rock music. It's kind of fun to see how they're both so different and yet they're inseparable from each other.

Jane and I look at each other in silence for a moment, "I gotcha now, Russel!" Jane says enthusiastically while smirking at me, which causes me to roll my eyes and walk towards the door. Jane follows me and we walk to the parking lot together.

"Well in all seriousness I'm happy you decided to agree on coming with me. I know how much you hate parties." She smiles sweetly while looking for her car keys.

I smile as well, "I do, but maybe it's good to go out sometime." I shrug, "I need to live a little honestly."

Jane stops looking for her keys and looks at me with wide eyes, "A little?" She giggles after she said that.

"A little, yeah." I grin and giggle with her. "But I'm going to walk home so I'll see you in two hours then?" I ask her to which she nods.

She opens her car door and sits in the drivers seat, "You sure you don't want me to drop you off at your house?" 

I shake my head, "Nah, I'm good thanks." I tap her car twice before turning around and start walking off to my house. I turn my head, "I'll see you later Jay!" I yell.

I see her waving before she drives off to her house.

After about twenty minutes I get home safe and sound. I look at the clock and I see it's 15:24, so I had around twenty minutes before I had to walk to Talia and Erin's house. Luckily enough for me, their house was only ten minutes away from mine so we could always hang out often, not having to worry about time.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled throughout the house, hearing no reply. I walk to the kitchen to see a note saying 'Hey sweetie, I'm going to Emée's place for a ladies night. I'll be home tommorow at noon, there's money on the counter for dinner. Love you xx'. I pick up the note and throw it away in the garbage can.

It was pretty neat living alone with my mom. She decided to divorce my father when I was thirteen years old, it wasn't the greatest experience of my life but at least after that our bond became stronger than ever. We know when to push and when to pull, and that works perfectly fine for the both of us.

I grabbed my backpack, throwing it over my shoulder as I went up the stairs to my room. I dropped the backpack, grabbed some make-up together with an outfit and went to the bathroom the freshen myself up.

The outfit wasn't all too daring, some black ripped skinny jeans with a simple dark green top, and to top it off I had a black leather jacket on as well.

When I was finally ready with my looks, I went downstairs to write a note to my mom in case I wouldn't be home 'till noon either and I put on my jacket, grabbed everything I needed still and went out to the door toward the twin's house.

I arrive a little eleven minutes later, making it 15:52 on the clock. I knock at the door as I wait patiently for them to open the door up.

"Hi." Erin says shyly, giving me a small smile before she steps aside. I smile back, "Hey, long time no see." I joke which makes Erin scoff a little.

As I walk in the living room, Erin and I hear someone yell upstairs. "Is that Autumn?!" the voice we immediately recognize as Talia says. 

"Yeah, that's me!" I say with a smile as I sit down on the comfortable couch. Erin sits next to me and we start chatting about pretty much whatever. Not even five minutes later Talia comes downstairs.

"Hey, you." she says to me with a warm smile, "Hey, you." I say back to her with the same facial expression. "You ready for tonight?" I ask them both.

They roll their eyes and groan. "Guess you're at least going to have just as much of an amazing time as I'll be having. At least we'll be together, right?"

"Sure. I guess," Erin replies with a look on her face, "but I'll think you'll be busy with Jane looking for someone to hook up with." she says giggling, which causes Talia to giggle as well and me to feign hurt.

I look at hear with a raised eyebrow, "That's so not true! I'd never do that willingly!" I laugh.

"Exactly! Jane will make you! That's what going to make it so funny. Only reason we're coming with to be honest." The oldest twin, Talia laughs while we laugh along with her. 

After a while of playing some music, playing GTA V on the PlayStation and pretty much everything a normal group of friends do whenever they hang out, we decided to go for some pizza on the way when going to Jane.

"Do we got everything?" Erin asks Talia, checking her pockets of her jacket. "I think we do, do you for everything Tumn?" She replies and asks me. I simply nod.

⌭

We make it to Jane's place after a solid twenty minute ride, to say the least. She lives the furthest away from us, but the closest to the party that we're attending tonight. 

Jane sees us driving up the property and goes outside. She leaned against the fence as she waited for us to get out of the twins their car.

I wave at her as I walk towards her to give her a hug "Hey Jane." I say as she gives me a quick hug in return saying "Hey Tumn." before hugging the other two.

We follow her inside her house waiting for Jane to finish grabbing her things, including her jacket. "So," she begins, "I just want to say I'm gonna be drinking-"

"So one of us will have to drive, we know Jane." Talia interfered the youngest of us four, Jane. "And I'll drive since I'm the older one and Autumn is probably going to drink we well."

I giggle a bit before shaking my head, whilst Jane chuckles, "Okay. Sure thing then small one." she says before she walks to the car and gets in on left side in the back. I take the right side and the twins get up front.

The drive itself wasn't all too much different from the usual whenever we go somewhere with the four of us. We put on a playlist from on us everytime and we change after each ride. This time it was my turn.

There was a variety of songs that were playing throughout the way, but my personal favorite was 'Close To Me' by Ellie Goulding, absolute legend I must say.

Once we got to the party, my friends and I immediately noticed that is was crowded. And if I say crowded, I seriously mean crowded. We got out of the car and took a second to take in the massive house.

"Uhm, Jane whose house is this?" Erin asks, slowly growing nervous since she knew a lot of people were going to be there. I knew too.  
Jane smiles, "This, ladies, is the one and only Demi Heartsel's house!".

She throws her arms around all of us and we walk inside, not knowing what's about to happen.

⌭  
~  
Hey hey! I'm sorry I haven't been quite active, just haven't been feeling it. That's why I'm writing this book so I might find inspiration to write on with the other book

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy 'opposites attract'! Not quite sure how exactly I'm going to tell this story, but we'll figure it out :)


End file.
